Peanut Butter Blows
by meimeithemoocow
Summary: Reese can still taste the peanut butter on him. / Sequel to Peanut Butter Kisses. Contains incest, slash, and Wilkercest. Lots of Wilkercest.


Peanut Butter Blows

Pairing: Wilkercest

Rating: T for smut/incest. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Peanut butter cookies were all the boys ate that week, Lois even shared some at Lucky Aide, upon tasting how good they are. Everyone showered Reese with compliments and delightful smiles. Simply, he was a god, for the time being. But of course, he had to run out, so he decided to make more.

Reese walked into his shared room, spotting Malcolm on the bed, enjoying the few last cookies left. A glass of milk sat beside him. He didn't notice Reese walk in, or sit on the bed next to him until he spoke up. Reese was horny, and Reese had a plan.

"So, Malcolm."

Malcolm looked up, raising his eyebrows and swallowing the lump of cookie in his throat, topping it with the last of the milk. He downed the entire glass. Reese cleared his throat, eyeing Malcolm's every move. "Did you really like those cookies?" The oldest could've sworn that he smiled so wide, that his face nearly snapped in half. "Oh, man, Reese! Those cookies were so good, I made money off of them! I-I mean, I hope that's okay with you, but I really wanted to share them, and everyone wanted them! So I thought y'know... why not make a profit? Those cookies were delicious!"

As he watched Malcolm boast on and on about the cookies, Reese couldn't help but feel that tingle in his stomach every time Malcolm just... was himself. He was amazing. Besides the pang of lust in his heart, he felt a familiar twinge in between his legs.

Reese stood, setting the cup and plate onto the table before sitting down beside Malcolm, and staring at him. Malcolm didn't say anything about it, though. He kept on yepping about the cookies and how good they were. Reese slowly leaned in. "R-Reese?" He questioned, swallowing. Reese smiled smugly, running his hands over Malcolm's chest and neck. "Mmmmhm?" He mumbled, his voice slow and heavy.

Malcolm felt his heart racing faster, he felt the thudding in his chest and the hitching of his breath everytime Reese's skilled fingers tingled over his nipples.

Reese leaned in, kissing the hinge of his jaw, working his way around his neck, making sure to leave a trail of saliva and red lovemarks as he worked his way around the skin with hot, open-mouthed kisses. He made his way to Malcolm's pulse point, making him jump, and let out a submissing little mewl. Reese smirked against him, pulling him closer and lying him down.

Reese started to tease Malcolm, he kissed Malcolm. But not where he wanted it though. He kissed Malcolm's cheeks, his nose, his chin, his Adam's apple, his forehead and his eyes, but everytime he got close to Malcolm's mouth, and he attempted to capture Reese's lips, Reese denied him and moved on to the next destination on his visage. Malcolm groaned, writhing against Reese. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants, the throbbing of his nine inches and the vibrations on his neck everytime Reese moaned.

Malcolm whimpered into the crook of Reese's neck. "Reese... _Please_." The spikey haired brunette rubbed Malcolm through his loose boxer shorts, the smirk didn't wipe off his face as he felt it harden under his strong hands. "Please _what_, Malcolm?" Malcolm couldn't take it anymore, he reached up with both hands and grabbed his face, clutching it and smashing their lips together. Malcolm was sure that lips were bruising and teeth were vibrating from the hit, but he didn't care. He wanted Reese, he wanted Reese _now._

But no, the teasing didn't stop there. Malcolm attempted to jab his tongue into Reese's mouth, to French him. But Reese kept his lips clenched shut, laughing at Malcolm's weak attempts. But remember, Malcolm was a genius. He grinned against Reese, as his small knee bumped up against Reese's member through his jeans. He moaned, and Malcolm took the oppurtinity to slip his tongue in.

They kissed for a while, then Reese reached for the hem of Malcolm's shirt, tugging it up over his head. He lowered his tongue to Malcolm's nipple, swirling it around. Malcolm twitched, tangling his hands in Reese's spiky hair. He groaned and moaned as Reese's hands lowered to pull down his shorts. But Reese never even touched his cock, all he did was lick his toro and moan against him. Malcolm groaned again, Reese would touch him eventually, of course he would. After a few minutes, Malcolm grew impatient, "_Reese_." He snapped.

Reese sat up, "Well. Touchy, are we?" Malcolm glared at Reese for the clearly intended irony. Reese rolled his eyes and smilled, turning his attention back to Malcolm.

Reese's strong, firm hand reached for Malcolm's body, tenatively, he ran his fingers over the shaft, licking the head slowly. Taking his time, making sure to get in every crevice. He dipped his tongue into the slit, driving Malcolm crazy. Malcolm arched his back off of the bed, digging his heels into the mattress. "Shit-_Reese_!"

And Reese kept it at that, slowly pumping the shaft, slowly licking the head, and eventually dipping his tongue into the slit. He really knew what he was doing. Malcolm's breath hitched as suddenly, Reese stopped. He glowered, frusterated. "_Reese!_" Reese chuckled, and told Malcolm to flip over, onto his hands and knees. Reese shoved his fingers into his mouth, and pulled them out. Once they were ready, he probed the entrance to his hole, running his finger around it. Reese spread his ass cheeks, leaning down with his tongue to flick against it. Malcolm buried his head in the pillow, screaming at the feeling. It was so good, he'd never felt anything like it before. Reese used one finger to stretch him a little, before lowering his head to the tiny gape, and sticking his tongue inside.

At the feeling of the warm, wet, pink muscle thrusting into him, Malcolm began to shake, dare he say he was leading up to an orgasm quickly? Reese pulled his tongue out, and rubbed the small of Malcolm's back. "Shh, Malcolm, just relax. I think you'll like this, okay?"

Malcolm let out a small okay before Reese went to work again, alternating between tongue and fingers, before spitting onto his hand, and rubbing it onto his ten inches, using it as make-shift lube. He stroked it for a few moments, ensuring that it was hard enough.

"Ready?"

He shoved in without warning, just the head. He dipped the head in, before pulling out, he repeated this several times, each time going deeper. Reese had to control himself, of course he wanted to slam into Malcolm right then and there. He wanted to hear Malcolm's tiny little moans gradually build until he was a screaming, needy, slut. But unfortunately, he had to go slow until Malcolm adjusted. Reese had to try hard not to groan and moan, _Jesus_, Malcolm was so fucking _tight_ around his member. He loved the feeling, and he loved Malcolm.

He was so agonizingly slow, that he swore to God, maybe he got a little softer. Though, Malcolm backed himself up onto Reese more, moaning and sweaty. "Faster_, Reese._" His cock gave a happy twitch at that.

Reese grabbed onto Malcolm's hips, with every thrust he pulled out until only the head was left, and slammed Malcolm's hips into his. Malcolm was starting to transition into the needy, willing, submissive little Malcolm that he knew so well. He slammed harder and harder, faster, and deeper, if that was even possible. His cock thrummed against Malcolm's asshole.

Malcolm reached for his cock, but Reese slapped his hands away. "No," He said sternly, leaning over. He licked the shell of his earlobe, sending shivers down Malcolm's back. "You're a dirty, filthy slut, aren't you Malcolm?" And he nodded, as Reese slowed his ministrations. "Sluts don't touch themselves, sluts ask to be touched by others."

Reese ghosted his fingers over his pulsing, hot, erection. Trailing down to cup his balls, Reese continued to thrust. "So if you want to be touched, you'd better ask."

Malcolm loved Reese too, but, god, he had a love/hate relationship with their sex. "P-please, Reese." With a sense of deja vu, Reese removed his hand completely. "Reese, please..." Reese slowed his thrusts down, nearly pulling out. "_Reese_," Malcolm moaned, his heart thudding so loudly, he could hear the dull beating in his ear drums. "I need you to fuck me, and I need you to touch me." Reese began to speed his hips up, he humped harder and faster, though he asked. "Where do you want me to touch you, Malcolm?"

"I...I want you to touch my... my _cock_. I want you to touch my cock, and fuck me hard, until I can't walk, Reese. I..._ I need it_." His voice cracked as he said Reese's name, and his voice was quiet and low. Reese reached for Malcolm, beginning to wank him.

"That's my boy."

They kept at that for a while, with Reese bent over Malcolm, jerking him off, fucking his ass,and whispering dirty things into his ear, kissing his neck and changing his speed every now and then.

And then the familiar twinge and tug and fire in Malcolm's belly returned, his relief, his sweet sweet relief was on it's way.

Malcolm tugged his neck away from Reese's lips, burying his face into the piilow and shuddering. "_Reese_-I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" And with that, Reese slammed up into Malcolm's prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Malcolm shook and scream, no one had ever done him as good as Reese did, and it only took a few more seconds for Reese to ejaculate into Malcolm with a groan. It felt weird having Reese's cum in his ass, warm, sticky, but... he liked it.

Reese pulled out, and lied down beside Malcolm, nuzzling into his cheek. "Reese?" "Mm?"

Malcolm turned to face him, and pulled him closer then ever, as they kissed. "I love you, Reese." Reese smiled. "I love you too, Malcolm."

He still tasted like peanut butter.

* * *

So my girlfriend kept begging me to write the rest, and I was like, okay. And I spat this out. Not my best, trust me, I've a long way to go with smut. It's not that good... Please no flames bro.


End file.
